


Like A Shortstop (Pick Up Everything)

by tariana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Like A Shortstop (Pick Up Everything)

Hyukjae’s spot-on mimicry of Jungsu’s breathy but somehow still quite loud moans had been a morning-after breakfast table standby for years at this point, and Jongwoon didn’t hear any noise from Jungsu’s room, so he assumed it was safe to go in.

As soon as he opened the door, though, he realized the error of his ways.

Jungsu didn’t look like he was aware that anyone was there, or even that the door had opened at all. His eyes were closed, a rapt expression of concentration on his face, but Youngwoon looked up at the creak of the door’s hinges, dark eyes heavily lidded and a trail of sweat making its way down his forehead.

He grinned at Jongwoon and hiked Jungsu’s leg a bit higher, pushing at the back of Jungsu’s knee and then shifting forward, causing Jungsu to groan and arch against him.

Jongwoon started to close the door, backing away, and just before the door clicked shut, he heard, “Join us, hyung.”

He hesitated for a moment, but really only a moment, then opened the door, crossing the room to the bed in a few steps, shedding clothes as he went.

Youngwoon grinned up at him again as he stood beside the bed, and Jungsu opened his eyes, shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes, and reached out, taking Jongwoon’s hand and pulling him onto the bed.

He soon found out that Jungsu’s mouth was indeed good for other things than talking, and that it wasn’t at all unpleasant being fucked by Korea’s Number One Handsome Guy.

Jongwoon’s pretty sure they broke the bed, and none of them were looking forward to explaining /that/ one to their manager.

Waking up the next morning, a tangle of limbs and sleepy kisses, he thinks it was worth it.


End file.
